The KR Multiverse: Tribulation of Hell
by RedPhoenix2001
Summary: After the destruction of NOV8 and the death of her friends, McKeyla McAlister and her family are forced to move to Regios City to start a new life. Little did she know, all of this would lead her to meet James and his friends and family. Part of "The World Retuned".
1. Ep 1: Life in a New City

**Before I start writing** _ **The Road to Homeworld**_ **, I wanted to tell you something about this story. Essentially, this is McKeyla McAlister's debut in the Multiverse, with her meeting James and co. after NOV8 was destroyed and all of her friends were killed. For those who don't know, McKeyla is one of the main protagonists of** _ **Project MC**_ _ **2**_ **. One of her friends, Adrienne Attoms, will be the main focus in the next story,** _ **A Friendly Reunion**_ **. Also, this takes place within the continuity of** _ **The World Retuned**_ **wave of stories, during the** _ **Post-Retuning**_ **arc. Hope you guys have fun! –RedPhoenix2001**

* * *

 _ **Ep. 1: Life in a New City…**_

 **NOV8 HQ, 2:45 PM**

It was a normal day back at NOV8 HQ, as The Quail was running a background check on her two daughters; McKeyla and Maddie. Inside that same room were the former's friends. They were Camryn Coyle, Adrienne Attoms, Bryden Bandweth, Ember Evergreen, and Devon D'Marco. All of them were waiting for their next mission, but as far as McKeyla could remember, her mother doesn't have anything in mind, so she went to her office. Eventually, Camryn went with McKeyla to ensure that she was safe. "You think The Quail had something in mind for us?" Camryn asked McKeyla. She replied no, but wondered why that was the case.

Unfortunately, that was when the latter started hearing banging noises. McKeyla ran up to the second floor and towards a window. From there, she saw a bunch of people rallied up to destroy NOV8 HQ. "Open up! We know you're in there!" The rally leader yelled. Without a second thought, the protesters, armed with rifles and knives, busted through the doors and proceeded to kill the people inside. "Chikas, I think we need help!" Adrienne yelled as the rioters began to chase them. "For the glory of Harold Saxon, we will all kill you!" The rioters yelled. Not wanting to leave her friends behind, McKeyla had to save Adrienne by interfering with one of the rioters. It wasn't until much later that both Adrienne and McKeyla were able to escape. Her family was able to escape as well.

Alas, as much as she wants to save the others, three rioters, equipped with suicide vests, blew up NOV8 HQ, and the rubble not only blocked the entrance of the building, but it also fell on McKeyla's friends, thus killing all of them…

 _ **Later that night…**_

McKeyla was inside her room, crying at the loss of her friends. Luckily, her sister Maddie and her notebook A.D.I.S.N. were there to comfort her. "McKeyla, it's okay, we're here for you. Also, since NOV8 is destroyed, where else could we go at this point?" Maddie told McKeyla. But the latter wasn't talking to her, as she is completely traumatized by the riot inside NOV8 HQ from earlier. "So, McKeyla, what are you going to do now?" A.D.I.S.N. asked McKeyla. "I don't know, but mom told me we'll be moving to a new town. So I guess I have say goodbye to Maywood Glen…" She replied.

"Girls, it's around 9 and you should be asleep by now. We'll be packing first thing in the morning." The Quail said. And with this, A.D.I.S.N. was deactivated, Maddie went back to her room, and McKeyla could finally sleep in peace…

 _ **The following day…**_

It's Wednesday morning and the McAlisters were packing their belongings in preparation to move to a new city. McKeyla herself was saddened by the fact that not only she lost her friends but also she can never see Adrienne ever again. Coincidentally, Adrienne was running towards McKeyla as they bid each other goodbye. "I don't know Adri, maybe the next city I'd be moving would be awesome." She told her. "I hope so, McKeyla. Maybe you could make new friends there." Adrienne replied. As they finished packing, the truck was ready to leave, and the car was ready to leave as well. "McKeyla, we're about to go!" Maddie yelled. As McKeyla was about to leave, Adrienne was walking with her. "Goodbye, Adrienne, until we meet again!" The former waved goodbye to only remaining friend left as she leaves Maywood Glen. "Adios, McKeyla, until we meet again!" Adrienne replied in return.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

The McAlister sisters were fast asleep on the way to the new city, but it was only McKeyla who woke up. And when she did, she was in complete awe. It turns out; the new city that her mother was talking about is Regios City, a technological utopia whose economy revolves around 3 things: the people, its government and the four companies: Chase Industries, GloboDigiDyne, Smart Brain and Genm Corp. She never thought that they would move to a city like this. However, little did she know, the events that happened earlier would lead her to meet a certain Kamen Rider.

 **Amanogawa High School, 11:23 AM**

Lunch break has just begun, and the Kamen Rider Club was about to head to the canteen. They consist of James Lancaster, his sister Emily, best friend Phillip Grey, varsity captain John Royce Matthews, archer Athena Jane Monterose, her sister Kenzie, smart girl Erica Brooke Lane, the ever-popular Rachel Lee Avalon, and edgelord Jericho Dy. "Hey guys want me to reserve a table? It's all on me." John Royce asked. They all agree on John's deal, and they shared the same table just like every other day.

After lunch, James was called in by Sir David for something he needs to discuss with. The former agrees, and they went inside the classroom (Class 4-C) to talk. "James, the entire class will be spending the rest of the year with a new student. Her family just moved here." James couldn't believe what he just heard. They once again have a new classmate. But then again, it's happened twice already, with Delia and Mirai.

That was until the rest of Club went inside the classroom and heard what Sir David told James. And, to James' shock, they were eager to see her. But she won't attend their school until much later. " _Hmm, I wonder who she is…_ " He thought to himself. " _I don't think I could assess the situation right now; maybe when Emily and I get home, I'll find out who she is…_ "

 **McAlister Residence, 12:05 NN**

" _It's hard to imagine saying goodbye to Maywood Glen and Adrienne like that…_ " McKeyla thought to herself. Maddie snapped her back into reality so that she could show McKeyla her new room. As far as she could remember, it was completely different than her old bedroom back at Maywood Glen, as it was slightly bigger. With NOV8 completely gone, it seems that McKeyla and her family have to live a normal life, despite the fact that they're rich. Luckily, The Quail was contacted by Dr. Morgan Chase, the owner of Chase Industries, stating that she would help rebuild NOV8. She readily agrees.

Meanwhile, McKeyla was bored and before lunch was ready, she decided to go to the balcony and sing. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm becoming a weeb?" She thought, as she unironically listens to J-Rock. For some reason, she felt a surge of energy flowing behind her as she begins. "It almost feels like thousands of people across all of time and space are singing with me." She told herself.

 _Sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de_

 _Kujiratachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita_

In the kitchen, Maddie can hear her sister's singing, and thought it was beautiful. "I didn't know could sing like this, McKeyla. You sound like an angel." Not being able to resist her singing, she decided to go to her room…

 _Nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete_

 _Kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no_

 _Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta_

 _Fushi naru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane_

 _Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita_

 _Ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru_

 _Hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta_

 _Ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru_

 _Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai_

She stopped singing after Maddie went inside her room, smiling and applauding her for her singing. "Are you done, McKeyla, because we're gonna eat lunch now. Oh, and we're also gonna inquire you to Amanogawa High School later." Maddie told her sister. And with that, the McAlister sisters ate lunch together.

 **(Time skip: After class had ended…)**

"Oh, what a day. Who would've knew it ended with us getting to see the varsity team train?" Emily remarked. By then, James began to wonder who was the new girl, and then suddenly Athena arrived. "Hey, James. Hi, Emily. Do you happen to know our new neighbours? They're living across our street." Athena told them. Wondering what Athena was talking about, the twins decided to head to the medium-sized house which, as Athena told them was across the street. Inside the living room was The Quail, who was cooking dinner for the rest of the McAlisters. When McKeyla went down the stairs, she saw the twins, and went to the door.

"Um, pardon, but who are you guys?" She asked curiously. It was the perfect time for James and Emily to introduce themselves. "I'm James Lancaster, and this is my sister Emily. We're your new neighbours." James told McKeyla. She couldn't believe it. She had new neighbours that she would eventually call her friends. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm McKeyla McAlister." She introduced herself.

As far as the twins could remember, ever since the Retuning of the Multiverse, the kaijin have been dormant, as the Cosmos Pluck "retuned" all forms of Chaos. Going back to the present, Emily wondered if McKeyla had any friends. "Well, yes, I do have friends back at Maywood Glen." McKeyla answered Emily's question.

"I wish my brother and I could meet all of your friends, McKeyla." Emily told McKeyla. "Sadly, only Adrienne is still alive. The rest of my friends are all dead because of a riot that happened back at NOV8 HQ, and the building ended up not only destroyed, but everyone inside was killed as well." The latter replied. "Say, Emily, you look like one of my friends. Her name was Ember Evergreen, and she was a Southern botanist."

"Oh, really, do I look like her?" Emily asked. "Well, Ember has ginger hair, just like you." McKeyla replied, but then she heard her mother calling her name. "McKeyla, dinner's ready!"

That's when they decided to end their conversation, and McKeyla waved goodbye to her new friends. Maddie went to her side, and told her the news. "Sis, you'll be attending Amanogawa High School starting tomorrow." McKeyla just smiled, since she just met James and Emily, and now she's attending the same school as they are.

 _ **That night…**_

McKeyla was fast asleep, as she was ready to start her first day at Amanogawa High School. However, she began to have one of the strangest dreams she ever had…

It began with her standing inside a ginormous library, wearing a simple white dress. McKeyla was wondering around the library, until she saw a mysterious figure. Cladded in shining silver armor with a runic design, the figure began to approach McKeyla, but she just shrugged him off, until she heard someone familiar…

"James, is that you? Why are you here?" McKeyla asked, but James didn't say anything other than "You will know soon enough." He then left her inside the library. McKeyla wanted to know more, but she couldn't find anything regarding the mysterious form that James was in. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JAMES?!" She yelled.

As soon as McKeyla woke up, she never recognized the mysterious figure that she encountered. That's when Maddie arrived. "Sis, what happened?" Maddie asked, which prompted McKeyla to explain, but it was so nonsensical that Maddie didn't know what was going on. "Okay, McKeyla, I've heard enough. You can go to sleep now." Even McKeyla herself didn't know what to think of herself; was she becoming delusional because of the loss of her friends, or was James actually talking to her? Either way, by tomorrow, she has to find out the connection between James and the mysterious figure.

* * *

 _ **End of Episode 1…**_

 **And that ends the first episode of** _ **Tribulation of Hell**_ **. Now there are a few things I want to say. First off, I'm going to make the second episode right away. Hey, I still have a decent amount of time before school begins. Also, sorry to all who have requested** _ **The Road to Homeworld**_ **, I don't think I could make that story due to how much time had passed. Another thing, I cannot update** _ **Mirror of Darkness**_ **since my laptop can't start once again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. –RedPhoenix2001**


	2. Ep 2: McKeyla's First Day

_**Ep. 2: McKeyla's First Day**_

 **(Note: Because of this episode, McKeyla now attends Amanogawa High School. This is also the episode where she discovers the existence of Kamen Riders. She also meets up with the Kamen Rider Club in this episode. A.D.I.S.N. is featured in this episode as well.)**

 **McAlister Residence, 6:45 AM**

As McKeyla prepares for her first day, Maddie, who was standing by the door, said goodbye to her. "Good luck on your first day, McKeyla!" Maddie told her. Waving goodbye to her sister, she left the house so that she could walk with the twins to school. She immediately ran towards the twins in order to do so. "Hey, guys! I'll be walking with you today since it's my first day in your school." McKeyla told the twins.

"Wait, really? You're the new student in our school? That's great." Emily told McKeyla. "Welcome to Amanogawa High School." Since the school building was near both of their houses, they could get to school on time. However, the door to Class 4-C was still locked, as Sir David has not yet arrived. "So, until Sir David arrives, we can't go inside?" McKeyla asked, and James said yes. A few minutes later, Sir David arrived and got the keys from his pocket. "Good morning, students." Sir David greeted his students, but then turns to McKeyla. "Excuse me, but aren't you McKeyla McAlister?" The former asked the latter. McKeyla said yes.

The rest of the Kamen Rider Club arrived soon after, with Athena and Erica being early as usual. John Royce was ready to prepare for the upcoming football game this week, and so was excused to see the coach. Athena recognized her as their new neighbour, but never knew who she was. Erica, on the other hand, wondered who the new girl was. "Hello, new girl. Who are you?" Erica asked. "I'm McKeyla McAlister. It's nice to meet you, new friend." McKeyla introduced herself. "Well, I'm Athena Jane Monterose, and this is Erica Brooke Lane." Athena responded. Both Athena and Erica were delighted to meet McKeyla for the first time…

 _ **A few hours later…**_

 **AGHS Canteen, 12:05 PM**

After the first few sessions in the morning, McKeyla finally had her first lunch with the Kamen Rider Club. Erica, wanting to know more about McKeyla, decided to ask her a few questions. "So, McKeyla, where was your previous residence?" Erica hit her with the first question. "It's Maywood Glen, and I attended Maywood Glen Academy." McKeyla replied. "Do you have any friends before you came here?" Erica asked the second question. "Well, yes. They're Adrienne Attoms, Camryn Coyle, Bryden Bandweth, Ember Evergreen and Devon D'Marco." McKeyla replied again, knowing that Erica won't stop asking questions about her. "Erica, I have a question." The former told Erica. "Do you know about this mysterious being with bug-like eyes, silver armor, and pincer horns?" Erica was speechless, as while she had an idea of what McKeyla was talking about, she couldn't describe who it was.

But before McKeyla's question can be answered, however, their lunch was interrupted by a loud noise outside, as they saw three students get killed by one of the rioters. It's unknown whether or not if they're the same rioters who destroyed NOV8 HQ, but they seem to be shouting the name Harold Saxon. McKeyla became haunted by the voices of the rioters, as they were the ones that not only destroyed NOV8 HQ, but also the death of her friends, and so she decided to run away from her trauma. Emily, wondering what was going on with McKeyla, decided to go after her, while the rest confront the rioters.

Meanwhile, James and the rest of the Club went outside of the school to confront the rioters, with Erica wanting to know what's going on. "May I want to know what's going on here?" Erica asked the rioters, but they all angrily glare at her. "We are here to glorify Harold Saxon, and you will not stand in our way!" One of the rioters called out. They were so furious that their façade was broken, and they happened to be Worms, the alien race who created the Zecters. As Athena had figured out, these Worms were working for the Master, the Doctor's nemesis, as the name 'Harold Saxon' is one of his aliases.

"So these guys work for the Master, huh?" John asked, now perplexed as to why the Master couldn't have just attacked the students himself. As they all prepare to transform, Erica decided to check up on both Emily and McKeyla, so she left the others, while James was beaten to the ground by the Cassis Worm as he materialized the Alter Ring, and rendered it dormant until the former can get back up to his feet.

Back in the school building, McKeyla was inside the library, reading a bunch of books as she waits for the danger to pass. She may be cool and calm, but because of both the destruction of NOV8 HQ and the death of her friends, she began trembling in fear once she heard the voices of those rioters. Not even the comfort of both her sister and A.D.I.S.N. could help her in this kind of situation. Emily finally managed to find her, and wanted to know why she ran off like that. "McKeyla, are you there? I want to talk to you." Emily called McKeyla out. "McKeyla, I know you're falling into the depth of despair, because I've been like this too. I constantly worry about James, and that's simply because we were close since birth. Even in a situation like this, I can't turn my back on him, because even if James is my twin brother, he's my best friend. I don't know, I'm not perfect; even I wasn't prepared for something like this. So please, McKeyla, come out of your shell, and face your fears…"

McKeyla heard what Emily said and decided to reach out to her, but that's when Erica arrived. "Guys, we need help. Those rioters turned out to be Worms!" Erica told both Emily and McKeyla, who all proceed to run outside. As they finally reached to the battlefield, however, James had yet to transform, and John and Phillip are having trouble fending off the rest of the Worms. "James, we need your help right now." Phillip called out to his best friend. "We can't hold these Worms off any longer." Just then, remembering Emily's words, McKeyla decided to help the others by fighting the Worms head-on.

This gave James the chance to re-materialize the Alter Ring, allowing him to finally transform. Slamming both buttons of the Alter Ring, James transforms into Kamen Rider Agito. McKeyla couldn't believe her eyes; the mysterious figure that McKeyla had encountered is actually Kamen Rider Agito. "James, you're the mysterious figure I encountered last night?" McKeyla asked James, and he said yes. "Why did you ask?" James asked McKeyla, wondering why she was asking a question like this. "I encountered you in my dreams, James. You were talking to me." McKeyla told James.

Phillip interrupts the two by saying they need his help, to which James agrees. Summoning the Shining Calibur, the latter fought against the Cassis Worm while the former fended off against the other Worms. But it was incredibly difficult for them to beat the Cassis Worm, as he can freeze time dead-stop. Luckily, Erica found a way out of this. She did so by going to the science lab and found specialized paralysis venom that can prevent a Worm from using its abilities.

Meanwhile, back in the open, Phillip drew out the Origin Calibur and used its Fire element to burn the Worms alive, leaving them to crumble to dust. "It looks like we need to kill the Cassis Worm next." Phillip told the others, especially Erica who has the paralysis venom. As James and the Cassis Worm continue fighting, the latter began to draw straws and almost froze time dead-stop, but that's when Erica shot the venom towards said Worm, and is unable to use his powers, which gave James the chance to destroy the Cassis Worm.

Everyone stands victorious. Well, all but McKeyla, who was beginning to think about Camryn, Bryden, Ember, and Devon. James approached her and began to wonder about what's going on with her. "I think we should all talk later. We need to know about your dilemma, McKeyla, because we're your friends." James told her, assuring that everything's fine.

 _ **That afternoon…**_

 **Class 4-C, 4:55 PM**

As the school day was about to end, McKeyla was about to leave the classroom, James called her attention, and told her about their promise. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot." McKeyla told everyone. And so she sat back down and everyone gathered in a circle. "Well, I know it's cheesy but we all did it." Emily remarked. And so each member of the Kamen Rider Club took turns in asking questions about McKeyla, but the one that hit McKeyla the most was James' question. "McKeyla, why are you afraid of those rioters?" James asked.

McKeyla knew it all too well, and became too hesitant to answer, but eventually gave in. "They not only destroyed NOV8 HQ, but they also killed my friends! I can't forgive them for that. I don't know who they were working for, but they kept shouting the name 'Harold Saxon'." McKeyla told the entire Kamen Rider Club. And now James was beginning to see the connections between the rioters and the Worms, and came to the conclusion that the rioters that they had encountered were in fact Worms, and they were the ones who destroyed NOV8 HQ.

"My best guess is that those rioters were in fact the Worms we encountered earlier." James told McKeyla, but he isn't sure since Worms are capable of mimicking the appearance of the humans they killed. "And the name 'Harold Saxon'? I know for sure that's the Master." McKeyla was becoming fascinated by the things that James had said. Little did she know; she had met a Kamen Rider in her dreams! "Tell me more…" She told James, but it was getting late, so everything James wanted to tell her have to wait until tomorrow.

 **McAlister Residence, 6:45 PM**

"Maddie, are you there?" McKeyla called out her sister, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "M, what do you want? Don't you see I'm cooking dinner?" Maddie asked her sister, now startled by the latter. However, McKeyla was just curious with what's going on, and began to interrogate her sister with little to no success. In reality, because James told her that the rioters were actually Worms, McKeyla needed answers to the whole thing.

Once she arrived in her room, she asked A.D.I.S.N. for details on the destruction of NOV8. "No, I can't recall any data on the destruction. Is there anything else?" A.D.I.S.N. asked McKeyla, in hopes that the former could figure out what was going on with her.

"A.D.I.S.N., could you tell me who the Worms are?" McKeyla asked, but she has her doubts. But then A.D.I.S.N. found out about something. "McKeyla, it appears that the Worms are aliens who crash-landed on Earth, in Japan, around 19 years ago. They have the ability to mimic the person they have killed." A.D.I.S.N. explained to McKeyla. And now the latter has her answers regarding the Worms, but not about the Master. However, the former doesn't have any info on him, so it's all up to her now…

 _ **End of Episode 2…**_

 **And that ends McKeyla's First Day. Now, I have a few things to tell you about. First, and it's probably the most obvious, I am going to make this story's follow-up, entitled** _ **A Friendly Reunion**_ **, which is the official debut of Adrienne Attoms. Second, at this point, I don't know where to go next, as I'm torn between the Andelite-Quintesson War, the** _ **Order of Chaotix**_ **wave and the** _ **Cyberverse**_ **wave. Third, I'm also not sure if I could continue stories I left unfinished, such as** _ **Delia Gaiden**_ **. So, guys, I'll be opening a request segment for suggestions:**

 **The Andelite-Quintesson War**

 **The Rider War Trilogy (Enigma Rising, Beast Hunters and Ordeal of Makino)**

 **The Ruination Saga**

 **Enter the Cyberverse**

 **Anyway, guys, RedPhoenix, out. –RedPhoenix2001**


End file.
